New Beginnings
by Nichole Monroe
Summary: When Pete is hurt rescuing some of his friends from the Purple Dragons will new love emerge for his Turtle brothers? Will the Turtles make more human friends out of Pete's friends? Based off of my Peter Parker, fifth brother story. Turtles/OC


Chapter 1

Peter Hamato was running around the lair trying to get stuff he needed for school. His backpack was in his bedroom, his textbooks were in the living room and his notebooks were in the lab. His brothers, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo were watching as he raced around trying to get everything together.

"He's going to be late." Leo said.

"No he isn't." Don said.

"How do you know?" Mikey asked.

"Because I'm never late, I'm off. See you guys after school." Pete called as he escaped the lair and made it up to the surface. He and his brothers might live in the sewers of Manhattan but Pete went to school in Queens, because that was where he lived before living with his mutated family.

School started at 7:25 in the morning and Pete already had about an hour walk from Central Park to Forest Hills High School in Queens. If Pete thought he could get away with it he would burrow Raph's bike and take it to school, but since Pete didn't have an official license that wouldn't work out to well. Pete was running a little bit late, last night he and his bros stayed out later than usual because they ran into the Purple Dragons. Queens was more of a residential neighborhood than anything else so he couldn't really swing his way to school if he could.

"Hey, Pete, can we talk?" MJ asked. Pete had coming skidding into the halls when the clock struck 7:15, he still had time to talk with his girlfriend at least.

"Hey, MJ, what's up?" he asked as he straightened and whipped the sweat off of his brow. MJ turned towards Pete, she held a fixed expression across her face and her green eyes, which easily gave away any emotion she was feeling were empty of emotion.

"Pete, I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore." She said.

"Do what anymore?" he asked.

"I'm breaking up with you. I just can't sit back and wait for you to call me. But I will keep everything a secret, I promise." Pete stepped back, shock written across his face.

"MJ, please, I'll make more time for you." He said. MJ shook her head and walked away.

Pete watched her retreating back in shock. The girl he had almost given his life for, multiple times, and just broken up with him. His eyes began to water but quickly blinked them hard as his sadness quickly melted and he followed her, stealthily to her locker. What he saw there tore out his heart and ripped it into tiny little shreds. MJ was locking lips with Flash Thompson, the guy Pete had stolen MJ from. His sadness switched to anger, by the way they were holding each other it would seem that they had been together for about a month. MJ cheated on him.

Pete turned away and headed for his own locker, anger building up in his system. He now knew why Raph would be constantly at the punching bag. Once at his locker somebody grabbed onto his shoulder, reacting instinctively Pete shoved the guy into the locker beside them.

"Easy, Pete, it's just me." Rylan said. Pete's mind cleared and he saw the dark blue eyes of his best friend, Rylan Shilton.

"I'm not really in the mood Ry." Pete said in a grumble.

"Not in a mood he says." Another voice said from behind him.

"This is Pete we're talking about, he's always in the mood for something." A slightly higher voice said.

Pete turned to see his two other friends, Zachary Clay and Dakota George. Koda had his arm thrown around Zach's shoulder in a loving fashion, they were together, and it didn't bother Rylan and Peter in the slightest.

"So what's eating you?" Zach asked.

"MJ." Pete mumbled.

"Uh-oh, what that girl do this time?" Koda asked.

"She broke up with me." Pete snarled as he jammed his AP Chemistry book in his book bag.

"Dude, what?" Ry asked.

"You heard me." He said.

"That sucks, man." Zach said.

"Did she give you a reason?" Koda asked.

Before Pete could answer a red head girl wrapped her arms around Rylan's waist. Mackenzie Gabel, or Kenzie, had been going out with Rylan for a good year now.

"What are you boys talking about that has made our sweet Brainiac look ready to kill something?" she asked.

"MJ broke up with him this morning." Ry said.

"And we were about to get the answer as to why." Koda said. Kenzie turned her forest green eyes over to Peter, sympathy evident in those eyes.

"I'm sorry Peter, did she give you a reason?" she asked. Pete took a deep breath and let it out as they walked down the hallway to their first hour class.

"All she said to be was that it was because I haven't spent a lot of time with her. She walked away, I followed her only to see her making out with Flash. I think she was cheating on me." Pete said. Sharp intakes of breath were signaled throughout their small group as Pete declared that.

"Oh, Pete, I'm so sorry." Kenzie said. Pete waved it away as he separated from the group and into his English class.

Rylan turned to others and sighed. He shared first period with Pete, if he was this pissed, they didn't want to even know what the rest of the day will hold. Kenzie hugged Ry and gave him a kiss as she darted off to her first period class. Rylan shared a look with Zach and Koda, only to see that they were in the middle of a make-out session and Ry just sighed and walked into the class room as well.

The day passed by rather slowly for Pete's liking, by the end of the day he was more than ready to go home and sit in his room the rest of the day, by himself. As Pete was leaving he was being watched by five girls.

Kenzie stopped her twin and her friends when she spotted Pete walking by himself. He looked dejected and she was worried he was going to do something stupid. She watched as he pulled out his shell-shaped cell phone and lifted it to his ear.

"Kenz? What's going on?" Cheyenne asked. Cheyenne, her twin sister, had brown hair and was two inches shorter than Kenzie, the only thing they had in common with their looks were their forest green eyes.

"It's Pete, I feel sorry for the guy." Kenzie said.

"Oh, yeah, I heard about that." The tallest girl, Hazel said. At 6' even Hazel towered over her friends, and most of the time her hazel eyes sparkled with mischief. Her blond hair was just below her chin and framed her face quite well, even with the pink streak going through it. "Poor guy."

"What happened?" Mercedes asked. Mercy had black hair tied back into a pony tail and her light green eyes calculating as she watched Pete walked by.

"His girlfriend broke up with him, and then he saw her with Flash." Hazel said.

"Maybe she just got back together with him or something after she broke it off." The last girl said. Juliana or Juli or Ana, is a Hispanic girl with her black hair cut into a pixie style and her brown eyes just waiting for someone to try something.

"I don't think so, Pete's feeling are usually spot on." Kenzie said.

"That's right, you're dating his best friend." Chey said.

"Do you think he'll do something stupid?" Mercy asked.

"I don't know." Kenzie responded.

"Come on, we're going to be late for practice." Juli said. Kenzie sighed and forced her gaze away from her hurt friend and towards the swim hall that they all had swim practice.

Pete pulled out his cell phone and dialed the only person who could possible help him in this. Casey Jones came into their lives quite suddenly but now Pete was grateful for it. Pete quickly pressed Casey's name and waited for him to answer.

"Pete, why are ya calling me this early?" Casey's thick voice answered.

"Case, I need some advice, can I come over?" Pete asked.

"Sure, ya know ya can. What's up?" he asked.

"I'll tell you when I'm there." Pete said.

"Alright, how far away are ya?"

"About 20 minutes, I gotta call my bros, let them know where I'm going otherwise they'd worry."

"Ya better, I don't need to be on either of their bad sides. See ya soon, kid." Casey hung up the phone and Pete quickly dialed Donnie.

"Pete, what's up?" Donnie asked on the third ring.

"Nothing, listen, I'm just letting you guys know I'm going over to Casey's for a bit, I need some human advice." Pete said.

"Oh," Donnie said sounding kind of dejected. "What time do you think you'll be home?"

"I'm not sure, I'll call when I'm about to leave."

"Okay, I'll tell the others."

Don hung up the phone and Pete continued his twenty or so minute trek to Casey's apartment. Pete tuned everything around him out as he made the journey. Before he knew he was standing outside Casey's door. He raised his fist to knock and Casey opened the door to let the teenager in. Pete walked in and sat down in a chair next to the lone recliner in the living room.

"So what's up Pete?" Casey asked sitting down and handing Pete a beer. While Pete never drank before, he felt he could go for a beer. Pete took it, popped off the top and took a swig.

Casey was now beginning to worry, never, in all the while he's know Pete did he ever drink. Something bad must have happened for him to suddenly take Case up on his offer.

"What do you do Casey, when the girl you thought loved you breaks up with you and then you spy her practically going at it with her ex?" Pete asked never looking up to see Casey's reaction.

"Dude, you spot MJ cheating on you?" Casey asked.

"I don't know if she actually was, but by the looks of things, I'd say yes, she was." He sighed and took another swig of beer. Casey sighed, he wasn't sure if he could tell Pete the right thing to do. He went through this when he was Pete's age and he didn't handle things well, in fact, he got suspended.

"Oh, Pete, I'm not the best of guys to come to in these types of situations. In fact, the person you should probably talk to is April or one of your friends." Casey said.

"I know, but I'm just so angry, I want to go and track down Flash and beat the living shell out of him again." Pete said. Casey stood up as Pete swallowed down the rest of his bottle of beer and kneeled in front of him.

"Pete, man, you don't want to do that, I did that and I got suspended and if you do that outside of school you'd probably end up in jail." He said.

"Who says I'll get caught?" Pete challenged.

"Oh Pete, listen to your head and not your broken heart, I know you feel shattered. Just don't do anything until you've thought about it, brainstorm it. I know you're good at that."

Pete looked at the man before him, he and Casey may not get along half the time, but he is a good friend to have. Pete nodded and looked down to his backpack leaning against his legs.

"You're right Case, thanks; I think I'm going to go home now. I'm starting to feel a little woozy." Casey chuckled and helped the teen up.

"That'll be the beer; you've had your first beer now. Just don't do anything stupid now that you've had a taste of it." Casey said. Pete chuckled and swung the back pack over one shoulder and headed out the door. Once outside the building he pulled out his shell cell and called Donnie back.

"Hey Pete, you headed home now?" Donnie questioned in greeting.

"Yeah, I am, I'll tell you guys what happened when I get home." Pete said.

"Good, Mikey's been questioning me since you called to let us know. We'll see you in a few minutes, bro." he said.

"Yeah, see ya." Pete said hanging up.

Kenzie, Chey, Hazel, Mercy and Juli were in Manhattan after swim practice was over for the five girls. They were headed over to their favorite pizza place, which happened to be in Manhattan. The sun was just about ready to set and they had their eyes out. The Purple Dragons were still crawling all over Manhattan, and the girls knew that nothing would stop them from mugging the five teenagers.

"I've always hated walking around Manhattan at night." Hazel said.

"What, are you scared?" Juli asked the tall girl.

"No, I'm not scared, I'm just cautious, this part of New York is danger at night. Haven't you watched the news?" she asked.

"Of course I have, but there are the unsung heroes around here." Kenzie said.

"Yeah, like Spider-Man and that new superhero, Turtle Titan, oh, and don't forget Silver Sentry." Hazel said.

"Trust Hazel to mention the superheroes." Chey said.

"Of course I would." She said sticking her tongue out at the brunette.

The five girls began laughing as they walked along the side walk. What they didn't see coming though was the group of fifteen Purple Dragons walking behind them, ready to make their move. Dragonface lead the group so they could corner the girls into a dead end alley.

Mercy had a smile on her face as they walked down the street. But she looked behind her as she sometimes did when she thought they were being followed. The quick glance behind her showed that a large group of Purple Dragons were following them. Mercy quickly looked back to the others and tapped Juli on the shoulder.

"What Mercy?" she asked.

"Shh, we're being followed. I don't want the others to freak out." Mercy whispered just loud enough for Juli to hear her. Juli glanced behind her as well and spotted the group following them.

"So what do we do, Mercy?" she asked.

"Keep calm, we're the only ones with any actual training in any self-defense. If it comes to it, we can't take them all, there's too many."

"I think we can take them, their just a bunch of thugs."

"What are you guys talking about?" Hazel asked. She was had stopped and was now walking beside the two older girls.

"It's nothing Haze, let's just keep going, it'll be better once we get there." Mercy said.

"Okay, what are you talking about?" Chey asked. They stopped walked but Mercy and Juli were trying to get them to keep walking.

"You girls shouldn't have stopped." The leader of the gang said.

"Oh, that's what you were talking about." Hazel said.

"Oh god, this is really bad." Kenzie said pulling out her phone to try and call for help.

"Put down the phone red, you're surrounded." The leader said pointing a gun at Kenzie. Gasping, the girls were backed up into an alley way where they were cornered.

Peter was walking down the very same street on the opposite when he heard laughter coming from the alley way across the street. The street itself was pretty much abandoned but what he saw made is already hot blood boiling. Fifteen Purple Dragons were cornering a group of five girls. Pete caught a glimpse of red hair and blonde hair with pink streaks and Pete pulled out his Kusari-gama and tied on his green bandana. Those girls were friends of his, though they don't hang out too often.

"Blondie, give us all the money you have." Dragonface said. Hazel was standing stock still, scared out of her wits; she looked over at Mercy and Juli.

"Just do it." Mercy said softly. Then before Hazel could do anything a figure jumped over the crowd of Purple Dragons and landed softly in front of the five girls twirling a weight chain.

"What do you Dragon's think you're doing?" Pete asked. The girls sighed in relief, though they weren't entirely sure they were safe.

"Why didn't you just call the police?" Kenzie asked.

"Over Dragons? These guys are easy." Pete said tightening his grip on the sickle in his left hand.

"But that would have been the smart thing to do." Chey said just as the Dragons started talking.

"You! What are you doing here?" Dragonface asked.

"What do you mean? My bros and I always kick your butts." Pete said twirling the weighted end of his chain.

At the end of that Pete jumped at them as he fought to protect the girls. It was much easier said than done, that beer he drank slowed he reflexes some but he was still quick enough to bash the Dragons around until Dragonface pulled out his gun. The sound of gun fire and grunting made everyone stand still except for Peter. He dropped his weapon put a hand to his stomach and lifting away to see it covered in blood.

"Oh crud, let's get out of here!" one of the dragons exclaimed. All fifteen dragons ran out of the alley way and left the girls to deal with the wounded teenager who risked his life.

"Peter!" Kenzie exclaimed. She made it to his side just as he collapsed on his knees.

"Oh god, I'm calling 911." Chey said pulling out her cell phone.

"No, call my brothers." Pete gasped.

"What? Pete, you've been shot, if you don't get help you'll die." Mercy said.

"No…call Donnie." Pete pleaded pulling out his shell cell. Kenzie grasped the shell like phone and looked into Pete's shining blue eyes full of pain.

"All right, Hazel, keep pressure over the hole, we need to stop the bleeding." Kenzie said as she went through his contact list. Hazel knelt down and pressed her hands on the bleeding wound.

"Pete, what's up?" a voice asked Kenzie after a couple of rings.

"Don, my name is Kenzie, one of Pete's friends." Kenzie said.

"Where's my brother, Kenzie, and why do you have his phone?" Don asked.

"He's been shot, we wanted to call for an ambulance but he insisted on you guys." Kenzie said.

"What do you mean shot?!" Don exclaimed. "Leo, Mikey, Raph, we need to get to Pete now!"

"He was protecting my friends and I from about 15 Purple Dragons, one of them brought a gun." Kenzie said.

"The Purple Dragons shot my brother?" Don asked in disbelief and slightly panicky.

"The Purple Dragons did what now?" a voice growled over the line.

"Hush Raph, Kenzie, listen to me, do you have direct pressure over the wound?" Don asked.

"Yes, my friend Hazel is keeping pressure on it. Mercy, Chey and Juli are trying to keep him awake."

"Good, that's good, you don't happen to have any type of bandages on you, do you?" he asked. Squealing could be heard over the line and Kenzie could tell that they were breaking the speed limit trying to get to them.

"No, a couple of us have a jacket but could we use his head band?" she asked.

"Is it green?" he asked.

"Um, yes,"

"Use it."

"Okay, Juli, take off the bandana and help Hazel out." Juli nodded and took off the green fabric and nodded to Hazel. Hazel lifted her hands and the bullet wound began oozing blood again.

"Kenz, this is still bleeding pretty heavily." Hazel said pressing her hands on the fabric.

"Don, you guys better hurry." Kenzie said.

"Don't worry; we're about thirty seconds from you." Don said. "Now, I need you guys to not freak out when we get there. We're not normal, we're turtles alright, but we are Peter's older brothers, and we'd do anything to protect him."

"Wait, what?" Kenzie asked as a large green truck zipped into the lot with the girls.

Out popped four big turtles, each walking on two legs, wearing different colored bandanas and carrying different weapons, and they were headed right towards the group protecting the fallen teen. Mercy and Juli jumped up and out to try and protect Peter from further harm.

"Easy there, we're Peter's brothers, I know it's hard to explain but we can help him, he isn't exactly normal." The purple wearing turtle said. Kenzie stilled, that was Don's voice coming out of the turtle's mouth.

"Don?" she asked.

"You must be Kenzie, please, just let us help our brother, you five are more than welcome to come with us." Donnie said.

"Donnie….." Pete groaned. The turtles made their way to their fallen brother and blanched at how pale he is. The blond kneeling next to him keep the pressure on his wound hadn't moved at all.

"Hey Pete, you need to stay awake for us bro." the blue wearing turtle said kneeling down and grasping his left hand.

"Hazel, let them help." Kenzie said. The blonde looked at the olive green turtle next to her and nodded.

"Please help him, he basically saved us." Hazel said.

"Don't worry Hazel, I can get my brother up and moving around in no time." Donnie said he turned back to Peter and examined the wound once he uncovered it a bit. "Alright," he put the bandana back on the wound. "Leo, keep pressure on the wound, Raph and Mikey gently pick Pete up, let's get him to the van. You girls, go and ahead and follow us. But please keep all questions to yourselves until we've saved Peter."

"I can help, if you need it." Chey said. Don studied her for a moment and nodded and they all climbed into the van.

"Leo, you drive." Leo nodded and climbed into the driver's seat and they headed back to the lair.

"I can't believe those cowards brought a gun." The red wearing turtle said.

"It's the Purple Dragon's, they should have been easier to take care of." The orange wearing turtle said.

"I know," Pete said with a chuckle, I just didn't see the gun.

"I was just about to warn you, Pete, when he pulled the trigger." Chey said as she kept the pressure on the wound.

"It's okay Chey, I'll be okay, Donnie will get me back to normal in a pinch." Pete said quietly.

"Shh, Pete, don't talk, let's just get you back to the lab, I'll be able to work on you there." Donnie said.

The girls sat together in a group and watched as Don and Chey did what little they could do on Pete in the cooped up van. They watched the red and orange wearing turtles close by. The orange spotted them and sat down next to Hazel. He noticed her blood stained hands and got up again. He came back shortly after that with a bottle of water and a clean cloth.

"Here, you can use these for now, to get the blood off." He said handing Hazel the items.

"Thank you…."

"Mikey, my name is Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey." Mikey said. Hazel smiled and poured the water on the cloth and began scrubbing her left hand.

"Thanks, my name is Hazel." Hazel muttered as she began scrubbing off the blood.

"Thank you." Mikey said.

"For what?" she asked.

"For helping Pete even if you didn't have to."

"Oh Mikey, I'm glad I can help, but why didn't he want us to call for an ambulance?"

"I've been wondering that myself." Mercy said.

"We'll tell you when we get back to the lair, it's quite a story, almost as exciting as ours." Raph said.

"Oh, this is Raphael, but you can call him Raph, and the one driving is Leonardo, but you can call him Leo." Mikey said.

"Kenzie was the one who called Donnie, Chey is Kenzie's twin sister, who's helping Donnie at the moment. Juli the pixie cut girl and this is Mercy." Hazel said pointing to each of her friends.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Me too, I just wish it was under better circumstances." Mercy said.

"Leo, you need to hurry up." Donnie called to Leo.

"We're pulling into the garage now." Leo said.

"Good, Chey you come with me and get the lab ready. Mike, Raph bring Pete down as gently as you can, but don't jostle him too much. Leo, bring the girls down once Raph and Mikey get Pete down." Donnie said.

Donnie led Chey down into the lair and Raph and Mikey got Pete ready to transport him and Leo stayed back with the four other girls. Once Raph and Mikey disappeared with Pete, Leo led the girls into the lift and down into the lair. The four girls stared in awe at the underground home.

"You girls can wait in the living room if you like." Leo said.

"Can you show me the bathroom so I can wash my hands properly?" Hazel asked. Leo looked at her hands to see them still stained red from his brother's blood.

"Sure, it's right here." Leo said walking over to a doorway on the left. Hazel nodded and walked into it and closed the door behind her as she began washing her hands. The three other girls walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch and Leo went over to Master Splinter's room to explain to him what happened.


End file.
